


Bring the Hammer Down (the Valhalla Epilogue)

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Drabble, Gen, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer should have studied his mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Hammer Down (the Valhalla Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way Things Didn't End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85483) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



> Spoilers through 5x19, "Hammer of the Gods." Even if it's not true, it makes me feel better.

In the wake of Lucifer's destruction, Gabriel lies on the floor, shadowy wings splayed out, still as death.

Kali walks over, nudges him with her foot. "You can get up now. He's long gone."

"I'm actually quite comfortable," he says, smiling.

She shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Behind her, Ganesh and Odin discuss the best place to find a midnight snack, seeing as their weekend feast was liberated.

You see, Lucifer forgot one thing (he was never big on mythology) - Gabriel isn't just an Archangel. He's Loki. A Trickster. _**The**_ Trickster God.

Gods can't be killed, only inconvenienced.

And now he's pissed.


End file.
